


Paint by Number

by CoyoteMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteMoon/pseuds/CoyoteMoon
Summary: Paint and sleepy Assassins don't mix well together.





	Paint by Number

A feeling of warm contentment enveloped Bucky as he slowly drifted out of sleep.

There was a moment where he felt confusion at the feeling of another person in bed with him, when he realized Clint must have come in late last night. If one of them was already in bed when returning from a mission, they showered in the locker room to keep from waking the other. Of course, sometimes that didn’t work; both were light sleepers when the other was gone, but Bucky had been up for over 48 hours and must’ve crashed hard, if he hadn’t heard him come in.

He smiled as he shifted around, only to freeze in shock, because Clint Barton, light of his life, had smudges of purple paint all over his hair, and there seemed to be a...sticky note on his forehead?

Laughing softly, he squinted as he read the note. “Found him asleep in the kitchen, now he’s your problem. -Nat” He guessed that Clint fell asleep after eating again, if Natasha had to wake him up to get him to their room. 

It’s happened a lot more than either one of them wanted to admit after long missions. He had to wonder if she’d put the note on his forehead before, or after she’d gotten him into the room, though. 

Knowing her like he did, she probably put it on before she woke him up. Tired Clint Barton didn’t have a lot of self-awareness. 

He reached over and poked Clint on the shoulder, then chuckled as he scrunched his nose up in annoyance. “no poking.” was mumbled into the pillow as Clint shuffled closer to Bucky, which, nope. Him being cute wasn’t going to work for him today.

“Wake up and tell me why there’s purple paint all over your hair.” Clint sighed as he squinted his eyes open. “It’s still there? I thought I got it all off in the shower.” he grumbled, clearly not wanting to be awake after however long it’d been since his last attempt at sleep.

Bucky laughed at his pouting lover, as he reached over and stroked his hand through Clint’s short hair. “It looks like you dyed your hair purple but missed a bunch of spots.” Clint rubbed his head against the palm of Bucky’s hand and shrugged. “it’ll come out eventually, I guess.”

“You still haven’t told me how this happened, you know” His hand moved down to cup Clint’s face as he moved closer to him in the bed. “Why is it always purple? There’s no way you could have set that up to be that color if it was an accident.”

“I guess I’m just lucky that way. Future reference, don’t get in a firefight in a paint warehouse. The less said about the state of my suit, the better.” Clint scrunched his face up in a grimace as he spoke, clearly thinking of the stains. “Nat got orange and pink paint all over her suit, and mine has yellow on the left side.”

“Just the left?” Bucky could picture the look on Nat’s face when she got hit by the paint and it had him grinning into his pillow. “Hey, you can always get another suit, but the hair looks ridiculous, Babe.”

“Leave my hair alone, I was tired.” Clint scowled at him in such a cute way, he just had to lean those last few inches in and kiss it away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published work, so i hope you like it! Brought to you mostly by the MCU Bad Decision Buddies discord server, even if it actually took a few months to post this. if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to let me know >.<


End file.
